<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Намеки by Ив (prosto_Iv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190073">Намеки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2'>Ив (prosto_Iv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда в море можно встретить очень страшных людей</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Намеки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Этот фанфик посвящается кусту по имени  rrrat, которая пытала меня артами с татуированным Ло с того самого момента, как я имела неосторожность поплакаться ей на тему этих позорных сердечек Х)</p><p>Написано на арт http://24.media.tumblr.com/55d71005f0b718ee2024e19f2c1fe252/tumblr_muo8uvIrQP1sklakjo1_500.jpg</p><p>Работа с one piece pairings battle 2014</p><p>Бета Чеширская Кэт</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чего это ты разделся? — недоуменно спросил Кид, потягивая ром. — Жарко?</p><p>Лежащий перед ним в своей самой соблазнительной позе Ло страдальчески вздохнул.</p><p>***</p><p>На субмарине пиратов Сердца Киду нравилось: квартирмейстер знал толк не только в пойле, но и в хорошей выпивке; толстый кок, будто сошедший с плаката, зазывающего в ресторан домашней итальянской кухни (в такой Юстасса один раз водил Киллер, дабы капитан признал, что паста Мясника ничуть не хуже) подгонял отличную рыбную закуску; вышколенная команда весело жалась от гостя по стенкам и не путалась под ногами. А еще у Трафальгара был медведь. Белый говорящий медведь. Кид с детства хотел собаку, но такой питомец даже лучше. В первый визит Кид зачарованно пялился на за что-то извиняющегося зверя в сапогах и комбинезоне, пока хозяин подлодки не велел медведю заткнуться и не уволок гостя в кают-компанию.</p><p>Бепо — так звали медведя, Кид в порядке исключения даже запомнил — почему-то сторонился чужого капитана, хоть тот и старался при повторных визитах глядеть на него краем глаза, чтобы не спугнуть. То, что Трафальгар с тех пор четыре раза предложил проверить зрение на косоглазие, его мало волновало.</p><p>Хирург Смерти в целом тоже был не таким занудой, как следовало из профессии. С непроницаемым лицом Трафальгар Ло рассказывал уморительные истории про отрезанные руки, ноги и говорящие головы, в портовых барах охотно иллюстрировал свои истории, а команда ходила настолько «по струнке», что гость только уважительно хмыкал. В качестве особого расположения Кид даже пригласил Ло прогуляться в свой любимый бордель. Там врач с ходу раздал девушкам диагнозы и уложил в девять минут красочный рассказ о всех венерических заболеваниях и их последствиях. Впечатлились не только местные «жрицы», но и посетители — говорить Ло умел. Кид на нервной почве утащил к себе самую молодую и еще стеснительную девчонку — не опытная, зато не заразная! Что Ло делал со своей, придирчиво выбранной из толпы погрустневших местами до депрессии «бабочек», он так и не признался. Однако та вышла столь притихшей и задумчивой, что Кид решил не сомневаться в мужских способностях Трафальгара.</p><p>Желтая подлодка причалила неподалеку от украшенного черепом корабля Юстасса Кида. Неделю назад, вежливо объяснивший другим пиратам, в чем они не правы, а заодно разграбивший и потопивший их корабль Ло оказался обладателем нескольких ящиков отличного рома из Сауз Блу. Не пригласить Кида на такое богатство было форменным свинством, с чем тот немедленно согласился и охотно прибыл в точку рандеву. Место было тихим и пустынным — небольшая бухта, домики отсталого (даже в сравнении с пиратами) племени в лесу. Обрадованные приездом потенциальных покупателей островитяне устроили внеочередной праздник урожая, стащив в центр поселения местные снедь, брагу и гулящих девушек, припрятав приличных вместе с нехитрыми богатствами. Кид добродушно отпустил команду вместе с пиратами Сердца на праздник, отослав с ними Киллера для присмотра, купил у улыбающегося торговца закуски и направился на подлодку, предвкушая «вкус дома».</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Кид вернулся в капитанскую каюту, выполнив стратегическую задачу «избавить организм от лишней жидкости», он отметил некоторую странность в поведении сегодняшнего собеседника. Вернее, если бы это был Ло, он мог так подумать. Кид просто мысленно выдал «Что за ***?», потому что тот самый Ло лежал на диване уже без своей желтой кофты, выгнув поясницу и глядя на собутыльника хитрыми глазами. На пояснице были наколоты сердечки. Кид на какое-то время залип, тупо на них глядя. Странный выбор для пирата. Да даже место наколки странное. Ну там русалку на плече или якорь, иероглифы на морде — это нормально, но на пояснице? Кто ее там увидит? Ло неверно отследил направление взгляда и хитро усмехнулся. Хитро и как-то странно.</p><p>«Невежливо пялюсь, — подумал Кид, — перебрал что ли интеллигент?».</p><p>Сосредоточенный на усаживающимся госте взгляд был трезв. Доктор, видимо, тоже. Он ухмыльнулся еще раз, слегка повернув голову, и Киду стало не по себе.</p><p>— Чего это ты разделся? — недоуменно спросил он, потягивая ром. — Жарко?</p><p>Лежащий перед ним в своей самой соблазнительной позе Ло страдальчески вздохнул.</p><p>Вариантов, почему Ло разделся и так лег, у Юстасса было несколько. «Беги оттуда, он гей!» Кид отмел, как недостойный. Мало ли, может у него по расписанию какая-нибудь зарядка, он же врач. Сам Юстасс зарядку не делал, предпочитая спарринг с товарищами или побоища со всеми остальными, но видел, как задохлики из соседских мальчишек выходили утром помахать руками и ногами на свежий воздух, видимо, мечтая стать такими же большими и злыми. Татуировки на поясница смущали Кида уже меньше. Мало ли, он же врач... Нет, это объяснение было так себе, но расслабленный выпивкой мозг Юстасса с ходу придумал еще несколько: традиции той дорогой шарашки, в которой Трафальгар получил свой диплом; клановое тату, как у некоторых племен Саус Блу, которые меняют еду на бусы; все северяне такое делают — Кид вспомнил кудри Хоукинса и одежду Дрейка... «Набил на спор» понравилось Юстассу больше всего, этот вариант был самый мужицкий. Кид заслонил лицо почти пустой бутылкой и натренированно скосил глаз. Нда, если присмотреться, то выглядит реально плохо. Как у... Да такого он вообще нигде не видел. Похожие сердечки в его бытность маленьким носили на одежде только соседские девчонки. Хотя на груди одного ныне усопшего пирата тоже красовалось сердце, но не такое, а проткнутое мечом и истекающее кровью. Кид еще обратил на него внимание перед тем, как пустить настоящую.</p><p>Вообще-то живых геев Кид никогда не видел. И мертвых тоже. Он вообще видел их только в своем любимом баре на картинке из какого-то срамного календаря, в которую посетители кидали дротики вместо мишени. Кид напряг одурманенный выпивкой мозг и попытался вспомнить, что он знал о «голубых».</p><p>«Они любят мужчин», — брякнул внутренний голос, обрадованный своей гениальностью.</p><p>«Вот поэтому нас с тобой... в смысле меня называют "Капитаном"», — устало подумал Юстасс.</p><p>По слухам «геи» мазали ресницы, как девчонки, красили губы не в брутальный красный, а в розовый, и причитали, сломав ноготь. Кид задумчиво поскоблил ногу через штанину своими, покрытыми черным лаком и способными скорее снять с дерева стружку, чем об него обломаться. Еще в барах иногда рассказывали страшные истории об острове, который населяют одни геи. По слухам, иногда они ловили нормальных мужиков в морях и забирали с собой, и те становились такими же. То есть через пару месяцев возвращались в платье, держа в руках розовую сумочку. На этом месте слушатели обычно хохотали, не веря рассказчику ни на грош. Кид усмехнулся своим мыслям. Ободренный этим Ло встал и пересел на диван к гостю.</p><p>«А, голубые под пиратским флагом не ходят!» — радостно подумал Кид и хлопнул Трафальгара по плечу, едва не сбив на пол.</p><p>Трафальгар понял, что перед ним идиот. Дело было необходимо взять в свои руки.</p><p>Ло подсел поближе. Только-только успокоившийся Кид покосился на него, но нервно пересаживаться подальше, как девчонка, не захотел. Ло придвинулся вплотную. Кид перестал пить, забыл мысли о девчонках и отодвинулся. Ло сократил дистанцию снова, видя, что жертва уперлась в подлокотник и не может больше отступать. Кид вздрогнул, когда внезапно ставший странным собутыльник продемонстрировал чудеса растяжки, закинув ногу не только на свое, но и на кидово колено. Трафальгар положил руку на чужое бедро.</p><p>— Мне… нужно… идти…. — очень осторожно, как при встрече с сумасшедшим, произнес Юстасс и понял, что ему немедленно нужен предлог, пока на него не сложили что-то еще. В памяти почему-то возник судорожно извиняющийся Бепо. — Я забыл покормить Киллера…</p><p>— Он ушел, — обаятельно улыбнулся Ло.</p><p>«И оставил меня с… с… этим», — с суеверным ужасом подумал Кид, осознав, что под пиратским флагом ходит кто угодно.</p><p>Перед глазами проплыл бар, в котором рассказывали смешные истории о мифических «голубых», посетителям которого, похоже, Юстасс не сможет рассказать правду… Внезапно Кид успокоился и холодно посмотрел в чужие серые глаза.</p><p>«За кого этот *** меня принимает?! Я, мать его, мужик и пират или кто?! Какого я задергался!?»</p><p>Киллер для моральной поддержки был уже не нужен. Наполненный сдерживаемой праведной злостью разум был ясен, насколько он только может быть у человека, выпившего столько алкоголя. Что-то подсказывало Киду, что избиение гея по крутости стояло в одном ряду с дракой с бабой, и среди крутых пиратов не котировалось. Тем более, что они неплохо ладили. Раньше. Юстасс встал, скидывая с себя чужие руку и ногу, стукнул кружкой о стол и, не оборачиваясь, пошел к двери.</p><p>На пороге сознание, только что бывшее столь ясным, помутнело, а ноги ослабели.</p><p>— Кажется, меня только что отвергли, — мрачно произнес Ло, глядя на валяющееся на полу и громоподобно храпящее тело. А потом улыбнулся, создавая Room, чтобы на своем хребте не тащить тушу, на которую предусмотрительно извел столько клофелина.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>